El Homúnculo
by EnterradoR
Summary: Bra descubrirá, de espantosa manera, que los experimentos no siempre resultan bien...
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

Hola estimadas/os lectores. Aquí estoy con un nuevo fic, sé que tengo varios por continuar y este será otro más pero cuando la inspiración te llama no hay que rechazarla :P Primero que todo tengo que contar que yo no tenía idea de que era un homúnculo hasta que recientemente vi un video de Dross titulado: "La repugnante creación de un homúnculo por youtuber ruso". Cuando lo vi me estuve riendo como 10 minutos, pero de pronto la inspiración tocó mi puerta y se me ocurrió hacer un fic de este particular tema. Sé que este fic será bien frik (xD) pero quiero escribirlo igual. Espero disfruten esta loca lectura :P

Por último quiero dedicarle este fic a mi amiga Ina Minina ^^

* * *

 _ **El Homúnculo**_

* * *

Faltaba poco para la medianoche. Una tormenta eléctrica se había desatado y la lluvia azotaba el suelo con la fiereza de miles de látigos. La furia de los vientos huracanados había derribado unos cuantos árboles y postes de luz, cortando la energía en varios distritos de la ciudad. Sin embargo, aquello estaba lejos de pasar con Capsule Corporation gracias a su sistema autónomo de electricidad.

Las noticias habían informado que debido a la tormenta el día de mañana no habría clases, de modo que Bra pudo olvidar los estudios y dejarse caer en la divertida vagancia. Por ello, la adolescente de dieciséis años decidió buscar algo que mirar para entretenerse. ¿Qué sería lo elegido? ¿Un documental? ¿Comenzar una serie de anime? ¿O tal vez una película de terror? Era la última idea la que se le antojaba como la mejor de todas. El horror era su género favorito y las condiciones de la tormentosa noche eran perfectas para ver una. Nada mejor que ver un film de esa temática con truenos y rayos como telón de fondo.

Abrió la página de youtube para ver algunos trailers antes de escoger alguna cinta, pero al desplazar sus azulados ojos a través de la pantalla se percató de que su _youtuber_ favorito había subido un nuevo video a su canal. Uno titulado: _"La repugnante creación de un homúnculo por youtuber ruso"._

Bra alzó una ceja debido a la curiosidad que le provocó tal título.

¿Un homúnculo? ¿Qué era eso?

Atacada por la curiosidad, cargó el video y la siempre dramática voz de Dross hizo acto de aparición en sus audífonos. A medida que las imágenes avanzaban fue conociendo la historia que yacía tras un homúnculo: se trataba de un pequeño ser engendrado a semejanza de su creador, quien estaría por siempre ligado a su creación.

Una risa incontenible se comenzó a apoderar de ella. ¿Cómo podía haber gente tan loca que pudiera creerse eso? Le pareció ridículo, sin embargo, siguió viendo el video alimentada por su curiosidad y el morbo.

¿Pero cómo podía crearse un homúnculo? Un hombre de nacionalidad rusa decidió experimentarlo. ¿La receta? Inyectar su semen en un huevo de gallina. Sí, tal cual, por más extraño y sorprendente que sonara. El hombre recomendaba que, para que el proceso tuviera éxito, el huevo no debía haber sido procesado ni refrigerado anteriormente. Tenía que estar recién empollado por la gallina, para que así fuera capaz de engendrar vida.

La elocuente voz del narrador, explica que el ruso, luego de hacerle una cuidadosa punción al huevo e inyectarle su semen con una jeringa, selló el pequeño agujero con cinta adhesiva y lo guardó en un lugar en donde estaría a salvo de la luz, pero con el calor necesario para el desarrollo del embrión. Lo colocó en el cálido lugar escogido y dejó transcurrir cuarenta días, para ver que era lo que resultaba de su experimento.

Al pasar el tiempo estimado, abrió el huevo depositando su contenido en un recipiente de plástico; allí una pequeña criatura verdosa y repugnante apareció entre la desagradable conjunción de un viscoso líquido amarillo-verdoso. Parecía un pequeño feto deforme nadando en putrefacto vómito. El sujeto lo tomó con unas pizas para escrutarlo, pero de repente la extraña criatura comenzó a mover la cosa repulsiva que tenía por cabeza y, sin más, le lanzó un escupitajo tóxico al ruso. Éste, completamente espantado y atemorizado hasta el tuétano, no perdió un segundo en aplastar al fallido engendro, matando así a su propia y espeluznante creación.

Bra no se podía parar de reír de lo extraño y extravagante del asunto; definitivamente en el mundo había gente muy loca. ¿Pero qué era esa pequeña cosa que por un momento pareció tener plena vida? ¿Qué era realmente aquello que fue aplastado sin piedad?

Su mente, siempre inquieta, se puso a reflexionar sobre ello a la vez que colocaba una mano en su mentón y abstraía su mirada completamente.

Tras un par de minutos, concluyó que era imposible que tal experimento tuviese resultados positivos, por la sencilla razón de que los genes de especies de distintas no eran combinables. Tal cosa sólo era posible en una desprestigiada pseudo-ciencia como lo era la alquimia. Incluso en el video se decía que el famoso alquimista Paracelso había logrado crear un homúnculo, pero por supuesto esas sólo eran tonterías sin ningún tipo de fundamento.

Si lo del video no era un truco, entonces lo que realmente había sucedido con el feto de ese huevo fue algo de carácter teratógeno, es decir, una malformación causada por la intervención de un agente que interrumpió el proceso normal de gestación, mas no porque el semen se haya combinado genéticamente, sino simplemente porque perturbó la gestación natural del embrión.

Sin embargo existía una acotación que retumbó en la mente de Bra como el profundo eco en una montaña... la creación del homúnculo falló por la incompatibilidad humana con otras especies... ¿pero qué pasaría si un saiyajin hiciera el experimento? Después de todo la genética saiya era perfectamente combinable con la humana a pesar de que en teoría no debería ser así de ningún modo. Trunks, Gohan, Goten y ella misma eran la perfecta prueba de que la compatibilidad de genes entre especies distintas si era posible, incluso cuando una de ellas era completamente alienígena como lo era la procedente del planeta Vegeta.

¿Podría, entonces, un saiyajin crear un homúnculo?

Quizás sí, quizás no. La enigmática realidad era que no podría saberlo hasta que hiciera la prueba. Después de todo su madre era una científica y por ende ella había heredado grandes cuotas de natural curiosidad. Misma que le estaba impulsando a verificar si era posible lo supuestamente imposible. Le sería muy interesante, a la vez de divertido, realizar el proyecto y ver los resultados del particular experimento.

Sin embargo, había una traba muy importante para poder realizarlo. Faltaba el ingrediente más esencial de todos y el más importante por conseguir: el semen.

¿De dónde rayos lo conseguiría? Evidentemente ella no podía producirlo y no tenía ni siquiera un novio para obtenerlo. Meditando como obtener el preciado material, fue que finalmente una genial idea brilló en su mente con el fulgor de la lava ardiente: alguien muy cercano tendría que hacerle el favor. Y ya tenía una perfecta idea de quien sería el voluntario...

Una vez solucionada esa disyuntiva, finalmente podría abocarse completamente en la misión de crear y tener su deseado homúnculo. Pero lo que ella no fue capaz de vislumbrar, es que estaba muy pronta a tomar la peor decisión de toda su vida.

La peor y más terrorífica de todas...

* * *

Continuará.


End file.
